


Tiny Drivers - The Sequel

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Racing, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: So the drivers are all back to their normal sizes, but has anything changed?OR just chapters full of awkwardness and previously tiny drivers being cuddled and babied.Chapter 1: Sergio Perez & Esteban OconChapter 2: Fernando Alonso & Stoffel VandoorneChapter 3: Kimi Räikkönen & Valtteri BottasChapter 4: Kimi Räikkönen & Sebastian Vettel & Max Verstappen & Daniel RicciardoChapter 5: Daniel Ricciardo & Max VerstappenChapter 6: Fernando Alonso & Carlos Sainz JrChapter 7: Nico Hulkenberg & Kevin MagnussenChapter 8: Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen & Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen #2 (China GP inspired)Chapter 9: Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen & Charles LeclercChapter 10: Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen #2Chapter 11: Fernando Alonso & Stoffel Vandoorne #2





	1. Sergio Perez & Esteban Ocon

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO I thought this might be a good idea :D If you haven't read Tiny Drivers yet, I suggest you do, although it's not completely necessary to understand what's going on: the only thing you need to know is that some of the drivers were toddlers for some time, but are now big again. It's really as simple as that
> 
> Request always welcome (of course for Tiny Drivers as well) and lemme know what you think!
> 
> BTW this chapter is only short and might not be the best, but there are more coming very soon, hopefully starting from tomorrow

Esteban had never felt more relieved in his life when he looked in the mirror. He was normal sized again, not the tiny toddler he had been for the last couple of weeks. 

Somewhere deep down, very well hidden, Esteban kept telling himself, he was slightly disappointed as well. Being a toddler had actually improved his life and career in multiple ways. 

Firstly, the pictures that had circulated of a tiny Esteban had given him a lot more publicity. He didn’t particularly care for his publicity, but he understood very well that in sport, especially a media driven sport such as F1, the way the fans saw you was almost just as important as any other quality. And fans had adored tiny Esteban.

Secondly, it had given Esteban the chance to really have some care free time to himself, more or less. Normally, even when he had his time off, he still had many obligations in regards to the team. But while he was small, the only obligation he seemed to have was to smile occasionally and just be adorable, which, according to the reaction Esteban had heard, had sort of come natural for him.

The third thing being tiny had helped him with was his relationship with his teammate. Before Esteban had been a toddler, he barely even spoke to Checo, and if they did, they only fought. But when he was small, Sergio had actually been very kind to him. Thinking back on it, that was probably what had surprised Esteban most. Even though his memories about the whole toddler thing were a little blurred, there was still a lot Esteban did remember.

He remembered Sergio being kind to him, but what had startled him most, had been Sergio promising him to protect him even if he was big again. He wasn’t entirely sure Sergio had actually meant it, or if it was just to comfort him at that time, but Esteban appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

He hadn’t actually spoken to Sergio since becoming normal sized again. His parents had flown in to take care of him after a while, even though Sergio had apparently told them multiple times he was fine with taking care of Esteban as well if that was easier for them, so Sergio wasn’t there when he woke up normal sized again. After that, Esteban was a little embarrassed to admit he had been avoiding Sergio.

Today, however, it would be a little more difficult to avoid his teammate with the big team meeting scheduled in the afternoon.

Esteban felt uneasy going into the meeting room. He had intentionally tried to arrive a bit later, so Sergio wouldn’t have the chance to talk to him, but when he entered the room, he noticed hardly anyone was there yet.

“Meeting is pushed back by an hour.” Sergio called out to him from the other side of the room. Esteban felt himself tense and only nodded in return. Sergio got up and came over to him, surprising Esteban by hugging him briefly. 

“Happy to be normal again?” Sergio asked as he pulled away. Esteban nodded and smiled a bit stiffly.

“Yeah, it’s a lot easier.” He answered. Sergio took a step back but still stayed closer than he ever had before. Esteban was unsure how to act now around Sergio and felt a little uncomfortable.

“I… eh… wanted to thank you… for, you know…” Esteban couldn’t seem to find the right words. Sergio smiled and nodded.

“That’s alright, anytime.” He seemed to stress the last word and Esteban blinked in surprise.

“I meant what I said, you know.” Sergio continued, a little more hesitant now. “I will be there for you even if you’re no toddler anymore.” 

Esteban stayed quiet and after a while Sergio seemed to think he made a mistake. He stepped away from Esteban, who looked a little flustered as well.

“I… sorry Esteban, I’m sure you don’t need me and…” His words were cut off by Esteban tightly hugging him. Sergio chuckled and hugged back, kissing the side of Esteban’s head. Esteban rested his head against Sergio’s shoulder.

“Thanks Checo.”


	2. Fernando Alonso & Stoffel Vandoorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I was only supposed to finish this chapter tomorrow, but I somehow finished it already XD
> 
> Please enjoy more Nando and Stoffel fluff, I think they're absolutely adorable together 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kuddos and comments if you enjoyed it, and requests are always welcome :D  
> Cheers!

It had been some weeks since Stoffel turned back into an adult after being a toddler for quite a long time. He had started racing again and was doing pretty well, but he noticed the team had started to treat him differently. Safety had of course always been the number one priority, but now, it felt s if they were trying even harder to keep Stoffel safe. 

Also Fernando kept a close eye on Stoffel. The older teammate probably thought he was being subtle, but Stoffel noticed anyways. 

Today was free practice and Stoffel was excited to get in the car again. He was just putting on his helmet, the balaclava already hiding most of his face, when Fernando came up to him, squeezing his shoulder gently. 

“Happy to be back again?” Fernando asked. Stoffel smiled at his teammate and nodded.

“Yeah, it feels good.” Stoffel grinned, but his smile fell when he saw Nando’s concerned expression.

“What’s wrong?” Stoffel asked him. Fernando sighed.

“Just… be careful, okay?” he said. Stoffel could only nod before Nando briefly hugged him and sauntered over to his own car again. Stoffel shook off the feelings of confusion and put on the helmet, finally ready to get on the track again.

~~~

The feeling of being in the car again was the best. Stoffel had had some good laps, unlike Nando, who had to stop early because of some motor issues. He knew Fernando would most likely be watching him over the screens in the garage, and Stoffel really wanted to make his teammate proud by setting even better times than he had until now. 

It all went really well, until Stoffel was told to get back to the pits after finishing his lap. Just before exciting the track to the pitlane, Stoffel got stuck behind Grosjean. It would have been fine, but Stoffel hadn’t seen him. 

At the very last moment, he succeeded at swerving the car around the Haas. This did mean getting off the track and Stoffel unfortunately lost control of the car after that. He tried with all his might to steer the car back, but he inevitably ended up in the barrier. 

The crash wasn’t that bad, and Stoffel got out of the car without any problem. He was upset though, at ending his practise in such a way, but knew there wasn’t much he could do about it. 

Grumpily, he made his way back to the garage, the medical team having decided he didn’t need any further assistance. Stoffel just really wanted to sit down and not think about it too much, getting upset would not help him.

Getting into the garage, however, he was startled by all the people who immediately started fussing over him, asking him again and again if he was really feeling alright, and if he was sure he didn’t need to see the medics again. 

He smiled a little awkwardly at them and told them he felt fine. They seemed hesitantly to believe him, but eventually he got them to leave him alone, ensuring them for what felt like the thousandth time that he wasn’t hurt at all.

Stoffel felt relieved as he walked into his driver room, the quietness of the place calming him. However, that calmness didn’t last very long.

Suddenly his door flew open and Fernando rushed in, looking panicked. The Spaniard breathed out sharply when he saw Stoffel and immediately pulled the younger man into his arms. Stoffel tensed, a little bewildered at Nando’s sudden show of affection, but allowed Nando to hug him, hesitantly petting Fernando’s back.

Fernando pulled back a little, hands still on Stoffel’s shoulders.

“Are you okay?! Are you hurt? What can I do to help?” The words were rushed and slightly difficult to understand while Nando seemed to check him over for injuries

“I’m fine, Nando, not hurt at all.” Stoffel said gently. Fernando stopped fussing and sighed deeply.

“Okay, that’s it, you’re not racing again.” He deadpanned. Stoffel laughed and gave him a confused look.

“I’m not going to stop racing after a little crash like that.” He said with a small frown, not really understanding rather radical words.

“But you could get hurt.” Fernando stuttered, his arms dropping to his sides as he finally let go of Stoffel’s shoulders. Stoffel shrugged.

“We all get hurt, it’s part of racing, you told me that yourself.”

“Yeah… well…” Fernando seemed to struggle to find words. “You just can’t get hurt. I won’t let you get hurt.” Stoffel smiled softly at him, suddenly realising were this change in Fernando had come from

“Just because I was a toddler again, doesn’t mean I can’t take care of myself anymore. I’ll be fine, Nando, I promise I’ll be careful.” Nando still seemed sceptical after Stoffel spoke to him, but nodded. 

“And if you’re hurt, you’ll tell me, no?” he asked with a frown. Stoffel nodded and Fernando seemed satisfied with the reply, relaxing a little more.

“Thank you, by the way, for taking care of me.” Stoffel said, blushing slightly. He hadn’t actually had the chance to thank Fernando before, and he felt a little guilty. “You didn’t have to, but you did.. I don’t know how to thank you, Nando.” 

Fernando smiled and pulled Stoffel into another hug, Stoffel actually hugging him back this time.

“Just promise me you’re going to be careful, then we’re even.” Nando told him. Stoffel chuckled as he felt Nando’s grip around him tightening.

“I promise.”


	3. Kimi Räikkönen & Valtteri Bottas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't resist doing one with Kimi, and this seemed to work, so taddaaaaaa XD
> 
> Don't forget to leave kuddos & comments if you enjoyed the chapter (and the other chapters obvs) 
> 
> Requests always welcome :D  
> Cheers!

Kimi was actually quite surprised when he found himself missing having tiny Valtteri around. He had gotten used to the little boy following him, seemingly content at just wandering around the paddock with Kimi. He had actually quite liked taking care of Valtteri, the little boy was sweet and cuddly, and even though Kimi normally wasn’t that big of a fan of hugs and other forms of physical contact, he didn’t mind it when toddler Valtteri snuggled up against him. 

But now Valtteri wasn’t a toddler anymore, which meant Kimi only saw Valtteri on track and in some of the briefings. It was different and a little strange. Valtteri would come up to talk to Kimi every once in a while, briefly speaking to him in Finnish, but he seemed a little self-conscious when he did.

If Kimi was being honest, he knew he had developed a soft spot for Valtteri, the younger Finn reminding him of himself. Even though Valtteri was no toddler anymore, Kimi still felt unpredictably protective of him. He always made sure to keep an eye on him, making sure he was okay and not too overwhelmed with the many responsibilities he had gotten since joining Mercedes.

 

It was no different during today’s race. A couple of times, Kimi asked the team to inform him how Valtteri was doing, and he felt a swell of pride when they told him Valtteri was still leading the race. It was weird for him, Seb was driving second place, and normally Kimi was only happy with the results if it was either him or Seb leading the race. 

There wasn’t much change when they finished, Valtteri winning his first race. As Kimi got out of the car, Seb came up to him and hugged him briefly, petting his back. He said something Kimi didn’t quite catch, the helmet and the noise around them making it hard to understand. He just smiled when Seb clasped him on the shoulder before the German wandered off towards the team, leaving Kimi standing awkwardly next to his car.

Kimi saw Valtteri celebrating with his team, who were all pressed up against the barrier. Eventually Valtteri stepped back from them and turned, spotting Kimi. Kimi gave him a small wave and a thumb up before walking to the cooldown room, wanting to give Valtteri time to celebrate. 

In the cooldown room, he placed his helmet down and took a towel and a bottle of water. Valtteri didn’t enter the room much later, a smile on his face. Sebastian was standing closer to the door than Kimi, so he was the first to congratulate the first-time winner, shaking his hand, seemingly quite enthusiastic, even though Kimi was pretty sure Sebastian was quite disappointed at not winning today. 

Valtteri then turned to Kimi and smiled, his cheeks still slightly flushed with the excitement. Kimi smiled back and hugged Valtteri tightly, ruffling his hair when he pulled away.

“Olen ylpeä sinusta, Valtteri.” He said, his mouth tugging up in a smile again.

Sebastian stood close enough to hear as well, and Kimi knew his teammate understood enough Finnish to understand what he had said. Sebastian gave Kimi a knowing look, to which Kimi just glared in return. He turned his attention back to Valtteri. Valtteri looked surprised and blushed slightly at the praise, before stepping closer and hugging Kimi again. 

Kimi chuckled and hugged back, petting the younger man’s back.

Yes, he definitely had a soft spot for Valtteri.


	4. Kimi Räikkönen & Sebastian Vettel & Max Verstappen & Daniel Ricciardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, another chapter at last :D
> 
> Couldn't resist doing this one cuz I also really enjoyed writing the TIny Drivers version of this before :)
> 
> Leave comments & kuddos if you enjoyed it, those really help.
> 
> REQUESTS ALWAYS WELCOME :D

The relationship between the Ferrari and Red Bull drivers was definitely strange after the boys were back to their normal size again. It wasn’t bad, but could get awkward at times. It was doable, but all four of them dealt with it differently.

For Sebastian, it had seemed easy to stay in that fussing parent role. Nowadays, more often than not, Sebastian would be found hanging out with the Red Bull boys, much to the amusement of the fans and media, who were all having a blast seeing Seb with them so often. 

There were pictures going around of Sebastian grinning and hugging Dan like a proud parent after Dan set a particularly good qualification time, and videos of Seb smoothing Max’s hair and straightening the collar of his shirt before an important press conference, much to the Dutch driver’s embarrassment. 

Kimi was more subtle about it. He did spend more time with both of them, talking to them more often than he ever had with any another driver, besides Seb that is. He wasn’t exactly affectionate with them, but when one of them would come up to hug him, which in reality meant mostly Dan, he would hug back. There were times where he would be the one initiating a hug, but that was only when they had done particularly well during a race, or they just seemed like they needed it.

Out of the two Red Bull drivers, Dan seemed to really enjoy the attention the most, cheekily using his time as toddler to tease the Ferrari drivers when he had the chance. He would randomly come up to either of them and just hug them. It didn’t matter where they were and why was there as well, Dan would just find Kimi or Seb and hug them. Seb didn’t mind, always making a joke out of it when there were a lot of others present.  
Kimi would normally give Dan a grumpy reaction if he so much as walked towards him, but after Dan would say something along the lines of “You hugged me when I was little and adorable, I’m still adorable now so you better hug me.”, Kimi could never refuse and would always hug back. He might seem reluctant when he did, but both Seb and Dan would tease him with the fact that he secretly really enjoyed the hugs.

For Max, it was all a different story. He tried not to show it too much, but in a way he had started to rely on the Ferrari drivers for support and comfort, especially if his family wasn’t there. He was very self-conscious about it though, he knew he would probably be seen as that young kid that somehow started driving F1, and people seeing him around Kimi and Seb so often would probably not help with that image. That didn’t completely stop him from going to either on of them, but he was careful about it, making sure that not too many people noticed. It was just familiar and comforting to get a quick hug from either of them, especially if the pressure from the team got too much at times.

~~~~~ 

Max had had a bad qualifying and had just simply disappeared. Both Seb and Kimi had tried to call him, but Max wasn’t picking up. Seb was concerned, it wasn’t the first time Max had had a bad qualification, but normally his father was there to make sure he was alright. Sebastian knew Jos wasn’t there this weekend, and was worried what Max would do on his own

He had been watching some movie without too much interest when there was a knock at his door. Getting up with a huff, he opened the door. Max was standing on the other side, eyes red and puffy. Kimi wordlessly stepped aside and let him in. As he closed the door, he send a quick text to Seb telling him he had found Max. Putting his phone away, he turned to Max, who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, tugging on a loose thread on his sleeve.

Kimi silently waited for Max to speak. Eventually to young driver looked up at him and opened his mouth to speak, but only a sob came out. Kimi’s face softened and he walked over to Max, gently pulling him into a hug. Max clung onto him, burying his face in Kimi’s neck. Kimi rubbed his back comfortingly, quietly speaking to him. He could feel Max shaking and crying and his arms unconsciously tightened around the Dutch.

Eventually, Max calmed down and pulled away, wiping some last tears of his cheeks with his sleeve.

“You okay now?” Kimi asked with a small smile. Max nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Yeah, sorry…” he answered, looking at his feet. 

“Don’t apologize.” Kimi told him immediately. He walked over to the minifridge and threw Max, who had meanwhile sit down on the edge of the bed, a bottle of water.

Suddenly there was a rapid knocking at the door. Kimi went over to open, Seb almost falling into the room, throwing Kimi of balance for a moment. Sebastian gave him a sheepish smile and mumbled an apology, before stumbling past Kimi towards Max.

Daniel had been just behind Sebastian. He grinned at Kimi and hugged him briefly, earning a half-hearted glare from the Finn. Kimi closed the door and looked at the chaos in his room with an amused smile. 

Sebastian and Daniel were sitting on either side of Max, both with one arm wrapped around his back. Max seemed a little overwhelmed, but let them. Dan smiled at Kimi and moved away a little from Max, patting the spot he had now created between them. Kimi sighed and bit the inside of his cheek, but sat down. He wrapped a careful arm around Max again, more self-conscious now that there were more people in the room. Max shifted closer to him, leaning his head against Kimi’s shoulder. Sebastian was still on his other side, rubbing Max’s back with a soft expression. 

He saw Sebastian smile and give a nod towards Dan, who was still sitting behind Kimi. Kimi sighed and turned, the corners of his mouth briefly turning up when he saw Dan’s pout. He held his other arm out towards Dan, who grinned widely and cuddled into Kimi side, his hand clutching onto to Max’s. Seb moved closer as well, ruffling Dan’s hair and resting his other hand on Kimi’s back, Max still squashed between them.

There was no denying that the situation was a little odd at best, but none of them cared. It just worked.


	5. Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So another one done :D  
> It isn't as long as I wanted it to be, and there will definitely be a longer one of this pairing, but this was too cute not to write XD  
> Requests always welcome!!  
> Cheers!

“There is my not-so-little Maxy!” Dan exclaimed, crossing the garage towards his teammate. Max had just gotten out of his car after the free practice, just having taken off his helmet as Dan pulled him into a hug. Max huffed.

“You’re sweaty.” He complained, but stepped closer in Dan’s embrace nonetheless. Dan chuckled and ruffled Max’s hair after he pulled back.

“So are you, mate.” 

They were interrupted by their press officers coming over, herding them towards the press pen. 

After the press duties and all the other chaos, Max didn’t have any time to talk to Dan anymore. Exhaustedly, he made his way back to his hotel room, only managing to shower and get changed before flopping down on his bed, falling asleep almost immediately. 

He woke with a start, breathing heavily. His cheeks were wet with tears as he tried to calm down. He whimpered and rubbed his face, trying to get the dream out of his mind. It didn’t work, he kept feeling anxious at every sound he heard outside and his heartbeat didn’t slow.

Eventually he took out his phone, hesitated and pressed Dan’s name. It didn’t take too long for the Aussie to pick up.

“Maxy? What’s up?” Dan had clearly just woken up, voice hoarse. Max opened his mouth to apologize for waking Dan up, but only a sob came out. He heard Dan sit up.

“Max? It’s okay, I’ll be right there Maxy.” Dan said soothingly. Max sobbed again but managed to tell Dan his room number before he hung up. 

Max waited, arms wrapped around his knees. He was still shaking and it was making him feel worthless. He shouldn’t be so affected, he wasn’t a baby anymore. 

Max vaguely wondered if it had been a side effect from his toddler-phase.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door and Max went to open, the sleeves of his shirt wrapped around his fists.  
Dan walked in, wearing a soft Red Bull sweater, his curls tousled. He came in and wordlessly hugged Max, kicking the door closed behind him. Max let out a shuddering breath and buried his face in the crook of Dan’s neck. Dan had always been good at comforting him, but after Dan had taken care of him when he had been a toddler, it had become even more logical for Max to seek out the Aussie when something was wrong.

“It’s okay Maxy, it’s okay.” Dan soothed him, rubbing his back. He hadn’t asked yet what was going on, but he didn’t seem to be in a hurry to know. 

“Sorry.” Max mumbled against Dan’s sweater.

“It’s fine Max, no worries” Dan said immediately “Did you have a nightmare?” 

Max nodded and sighed. Dan hummed in acknowledgement. He pulled back from Max, ruffling Max’s hair with a fond expression.

“Come on.” He said, falling onto Max’s bed. Max gave him a confused expression.

“I’m obviously not gonna leave my little Maxy alone right now.” Dan said with a wink, gesturing Max closer. 

Max huffed in annoyance but got into the bed, cuddling closer to Dan’s side. He yawned and hummed contently when Dan wrapped an arm around him.

“Thanks Dan” he mumbled.

“You’re welcome Maxy.”


	6. Fernando Alonso & Carlos Sainz Jr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I finally got back to writing another chapter for this fic!  
> Another chapter coming up soon!  
> Requests VERY welcome :)

It had been a week or so since Carlos had finally turned back to his adult self. Fernando had been able to go back to his normal life fairly easily, although he had to admit he sometimes missed the little Spaniard around. So he settled for still making sure adult-Carlos was still happy and safe. 

The Torro Rosso garage had gotten used to the McLaren driver wondering in from time to time, and had learnt not to stop the Spaniard from checking in on his niñito.

Carlos would always react a little awkwardly and start blushing whenever the older man would yet again be fussing over him. Still, he didn’t seem to really mind and made no effort to stop Nando, and so the McLaren driver continued to check up on Carlos.

~~  
“Carlos? You in there?” Fernando called, knocking on the door to the driver room. An engineer came up to him, looking as if he was going to ask Fernando to leave, but one glare from the driver was enough to scare him off. 

When, after the third time he tried to knock he still hadn’t gotten an answer from Carlos, he hesitantly tried the door, which was unlocked. 

Poking his head around the door, he called for Carlos again. The room was completely dark and at first he didn’t see Carlos anywhere, but then he noticed a figure curled up on the couch, the body shaking as a harsh cough tore from his throat. The messy dark hair was unmistakeably Carlos’s, the young driver curling into himself as he groaned.

“Oh niñito.” Fernando sighed, moving over to sit on the couch next to Carlos, who wearily opened his eyes and turned more onto his back.

“Nando?” his voice was hoarse. Fernando hummed in return, carefully pushing some sweaty locks of hair out of Carlos’s face.

“You’re burning up.” Fernando said as he felt Carlos’s forehead. Carlos coughed again, turning onto his side to catch his breath. 

“Don’t feel good, Nando.” Carlos mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed again.

“I know, niñito.” Fernando stood up and rummaged through a couple of cupboards until he found some painkillers. Moving back, he knelt down next to the couch, gently shaking Carlos’s shoulder to wake him. 

He helped Carlos to sit up, pausing when the other man whimpered in pain and disorientation. He smoothed the hair out of Carlos’s face, handing him the painkillers and a bottle of water. He gave Carlos’s shoulder another pet before standing up again, successfully finding some soft fleece blankets in the corner of the room.

“Nando… hurts…” Carlos called out softly as Fernando was sorting the blankets. Fernando gently shushed him, moving back and kneeling in front of Carlos again, who was resting his head in his hands to try and soothe the pain. Fernando moved Carlos’s hands away and saw the younger man was crying quietly. He didn’t hesitate to pull the other Spaniard into his arms, gently rubbing his back. Carlos’s skin was still burning, but at the same time he was shivering. Fernando gently rocked him back and forth until the younger man started to calm down, leaning more and more on Fernando as he slowly started to fall asleep. 

Fernando gently pushed him away a little so he could stand up.

“Come on.” Fernando softly told him, sitting down on the couch next to Carlos after tightly wrapping one of the blankets around him. Pressing a kiss to Carlos’s temple, he steadied the other man as Carlos laid down on his side, his head resting on Fernando’s thigh. 

Fernando took the other blanket and threw it over Carlos as well. Gently carding his hand through Carlos’s hair, he waited for Carlos’s breathing to slow and even out.

He smiled as the younger man snored ever so lightly.

“Duerme bien, niñito.”


	7. Nico Hülkenberg & Kevin Magnussen

Getting along with tiny Kevin had been one thing, getting along with adult Kevin proved a little more difficult. It hadn’t helped that ever since turning back to his normal self, Kevin had avoided Nico as much as he could. Nico was slightly offended, but understood at the same time that Kevin was in a slightly awkward position after Nico had taken care of him for quite some time. 

So Nico didn’t react and pretended like he didn’t mind the rejection of the Dane, making sure Kevin was okay from a more appropriate distance.

It was some weeks later when Kevin got into a pretty heavy crash. The car spun and crashed into the barrier at a very high speed, and it was quite the miracle he stepped out unscathed. Nico saw the red flag and the remains of what was clearly Kevin’s car, and panicked, asking his team for updates and whether the other driver was okay.

“Kevin is fine, he got out of the car without any problem, focus on the race, Nico.” Nico clenched his jaw and did as he was asked, hoping the Dane was okay.

The moment the race was over and Nico had fulfilled all his media duties, he rushed over to Kevin’s driver room, slamming the door open without even knocking. Kevin stumbled up from his chair in surprise, not getting any moment to think before Nico tightly wrapped his arms around the shorter man, pulling him flush against his chest. 

“Are you okay?” Nico asked in distress. Kevin mumbled something Nico didn’t quite catch, trying to push out of Nico’s embrace.

“What?” Nico asked, releasing his hold on the Dane a little. 

“You’re choking me.” Kevin huffed, pushing away from Nico completely. Nico awkwardly smiled at him.

“Sorry…” 

“I’m fine by the way…” Kevin mumbled after a moment of silence, not quite looking at Nico, who nodded dumbly in return. 

“It was quite the crash.” Nico said. Kevin nodded, swallowing thickly.

“Yeah.” He obviously didn’t want Nico to be here.

“Sorry… Did I do something wrong?” Nico asked when Kevin kept being reluctant to even look at him.

“I’m not a child anymore, I can handle this.” Kevin mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in a rather childish way. Nico knew he wasn’t only talking about the crash itself. He blinked in surprise, before sighing and stepping towards the door.

“Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I am.”

“If you’re sure…” Nico looked sceptical as Kevin stubbornly jutted his chin out. Nico could see he was trembling and he had to resist the urge to hug the other man again. If Kevin didn’t want him around, he would leave. Putting his hand on the door handle, he heard a shaky sigh behind him.

“Wait, Nico…” Nico turned just in time to catch Kevin, who all but fell into Nico’s arms. The Dane clutched onto him, his head resting against Nico’s collarbone. Nico smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. 

“It’s okay Kevin…” he soothed, rubbing his hand over Kevin’s back. Kevin let out a shuddering breath, his hand tightly grasping onto Nico’s shirt.

“Did you hurt yourself in the crash?” Nico asked quietly, not loosening his hold on the Dane. Kevin shook his head.

“No…” he mumbled. “Just a little shaken, that’s all…” Kevin sighed. Nico hummed in return, leaning his cheek against the top of Kevin’s head as the other man still refused to let go.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Nico softly told him. Kevin nodded against his chest, releasing another breathy sigh.

“I never thanked you, for… you know…” Kevin said after a moment of silence. Nico chuckled.

“You don’t have to, really, you were an adorable toddler, way easier to get along with then before that.” Nico said, pushing Kevin away slightly to grin mischievously at him. Kevin wrinkled his nose up slightly in annoyance but still smiled. 

“Yeah, I was an ass, sorry…” Kevin told him, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

“So was I, it’s okay, it’s in the past, right?” Nico told him as he dropped his arms from around Kevin, patting his shoulder instead. Kevin blushed and nodded again. They awkwardly stood opposite each other, before Nico’s stomach growled loudly. Kevin snorted.

“You’re hungry again?” Kevin asked in amusement, Nico winked and shrugged.

“You coming?” Nico asked. Kevin hesitated but then nodded.

“Yeah…” 

They exited the driver room together and Nico turned to Kevin with a grin, slowing his long strides. Kevin looked confused at the sudden drop in pace.

“Don’t want you falling over again, now do we? I don’t think I can carry you when you’re this heavy.” Nico told him with a small smile. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t carry me if I did fall over, you have a weakness for me now” Kevin told him smugly. Nico scoffed, opening his mouth to give a witty comeback, but when he looked over at Kevin, the Dane was pouting, his blue eyes wide and sad. Nico’s smile fell and he instinctively reached out to the Dane, whose sad expression immediately turned into a rather satisfied expression. 

“Told you.” Kevin said as they started walking again. Nico rewarded him with a fake glare.

“I liked you better when you were a toddler.”


	8. Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen & Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen #2 (China GP inspired)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the events of the Chinese GP.  
> I origionally didn't really plan to write more than one chapter for this pairing, but it just fit so well I kinda had to :)  
> Requests very welcome!  
> Cheers

Max tried his very best not to cry, not to get upset and to not diminish Daniel’s good mood after his win. Dan deserved this win more than anyone else, and Max didn’t want his guilt and sadness over his stupid mistake ruin Daniel’s post-win-high. And so he smiled widely as Daniel slipped into his room, calling out his congratulations at the beaming Aussie. 

He walked over to hug Daniel, giving him a friendly slap on the back. Daniel’s grin widened even more, enthusiastically wrapping his arms around Max.

“You deserved it Daniel.” Max said gently as he pulled away, plastering a grin on his face even though he wanted nothing more than to cry, to just let out all his frustrations and have someone’s arms around him. Normally he would go to Seb and Kimi if he was feeling shit like this, but after what happened today, he doubted he was welcome. 

Daniel noticed Max was struggling and held out his arms with a soft smile. Max fell into his embrace with a choked sob, allowing Daniel to hold him as he cried quietly.

“I-I didn’t mean to with Lewis… And now with Seb.... God, Seb actually stood up for me more than once, he took care of us when we were little, and then I make another stupid mistake... he must hate me now.” Max choked out. Daniel let him talk, only rubbing his back to encourage him. “I-I don’t want Seb to hate me…” Max slumped down in Dan’s hold, not having the strength to keep himself upright anymore. Dan leaned his cheek against the top of Max’s head as he rubbed comforting circles on Max’s back.

“I don’t think Sebastian hates you.” Daniel murmured. Max huffed, pulling back and angrily wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“Of course he does, he has all the reasons to… I fucked up Dan, I really did. He and Kimi took care of us even when they didn’t have to, and this is what I repay them with.” Max was trembling, his arms wrapped around his own torso as he choked out the words. Dan reached out, cupping Max’s face between his hands to make Max look at him.

“Go talk to him Maxy, you’ll eat yourself up if you keep this to yourself. Seb is a reasonable man, and he cares about you, I’m sure it will be okay.” Daniel soothed, wiping Max’s tears away. Max looked unsure, worrying his lips between his teeth. “Go to Sebastian, Max, it’ll help, I’m sure.” Dan repeated, smiling encouragingly when Max shakily breathed out before pulling away and nodding.

“You’ll wait here..?” Max asked, looking at Dan’s through his eyelashes. Dan smiled and nodded, gently pushing Max in direction of the door. 

~~  
Max nervously shuffled his feet as he stood in front of the German’s hotelroom. Breathing in deeply to calm his nerves, he reached out to knock. He initially got no answer, but then the door opened.

“Ah Max, hello.” Sebastian didn’t look surprised to see him. Max felt himself blushing as he looked at the older driver. Sebastian didn’t look angry, but the flash of disappointment that had flashed over his face hadn’t gone unnoticed by Max.

“Eh… could I talk to you for a moment?” Max awkwardly asked, glancing into the empty hallways on either side of him as if he wanted to flee. Seb nodded and pushed the door open a little further before walking into the room again. Max tentatively followed after him, getting even more embarrassed when he saw Kimi was in the room as well, sprawled out on the sofa and giving the young Dutchman a levelled look. 

Max awkwardly remained standing as Seb sauntered over to the couch and pushed Kimi’s legs off with an amused smile to make room for himself. 

“What is it Max?” Seb asked, not unkindly. Max breathed out shakily.

“I wanted to apologize… I really didn’t mean to hit you today Seb.” Max started to speak faster, the lack of emotion on both Ferrari driver’s faces making him nervous. “I really didn’t mean to! And I’m so sorry, after everything you, both of you, have done for me… I-I should have thought twice. I don’t want you to hate me over this...” Max looked away in embarrassment when he felt tears fill his eyes. He heard some movement and then felt Seb carefully pull him in for a hug, the older driver holding him as Max started to cry again.

“I don’t want you to hate me.” Max choked out again, holding on tightly to Sebastian as if he was afraid the German would push him away. Sebastian only held him tighter, one arm wrapped Max’s back and his free hand on the back of Max’s head, massaging the young man’s scalp.

“I don’t hate you sweetheart.” Sebastian said, gently pressing a kiss to Max’s head.

“B-but I made a stupid mistake a-and cost you a podium and it was so stupid and childish…” Max was starting to choke on his sobs, not able to draw in enough air between his cries. Sebastian worriedly glanced at Kimi over his shoulder, the Finn gestured them closer with a quick nod, so Seb moved to sit down, Max now in between the two Ferrari drivers. The Dutchman was slumped against Sebastian’s side, still crying but having calmed down a little more. Kimi reached out to gently smooth some hair out of the younger man’s face.

“You made a mistake, but you apologized, there is nothing more you can do.” Kimi said gruffly, squeezing Max’s shoulder. Max nodded dejectedly, still not comfortable with the whole situation. Seb hummed in agreement, tilting Max’ face up so he could look at him.

“We’ll never hate you Maxy, okay?” He said softly. Max smiled slightly in answer. “So next time come straight to us, you don’t have to stay away out of guilt. We’re always here to comfort you, okay?” Seb added. Max nodded again, sighing in relief before hugging him again. Sebastian chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Max’s head. Kimi smiled slightly as well, rubbing his hand over Max’s back before standing up. Sebastian gave the Finn a confused look as Kimi walked over to the door.

“Where are you going?” he asked. Kimi shrugged. 

“Gut feeling.” he mumbled. Seb didn’t get the chance to ask any further as Kimi opened the door, a certain curly haired Aussie tumbling into the room with a sheepish smile.

“Is he okay?” Daniel asked Kimi worriedly. Kimi nodded, gesturing to the couch where Max was still curled against Sebastian’s side, his eyes starting to droop as the German continued to move his fingers through the younger man’s hair. Daniel grinned in relief before turning back to Kimi with another particularly sheepish look. Kimi huffed and rolled his eyes, but allowed the other man to hug him, smiling ever so slightly as he ruffled Dan’s curls affectionately.

“You did well today.” Kimi praised. Daniel pulled back with another 1000 Watt grin.

“I could have made you do a shoey today.” he teased. Kimi looked unimpressed.

“I would have refused if you asked.”

“Just like you always refuse to hug me?” Dan answered cheekily, earning a snort from Sebastian and Kimi glared half-heartedly, pushing Dan in direction of the couch. 

Max had meanwhile fallen asleep, curled onto his side with his head resting on Seb’s lap, the events from today having completely drained him. Daniel plopped down next to Seb, scooting over and lifting Max’s legs onto his lap to create more room.

“Always forget how young he really is.” Sebastian said quietly, looking down at Max with a fond expression. Kimi hummed in agreement. Sebastian frowned thoughtfully before his face softened again.

“He makes mistakes now, but he’ll get there. And we’ll be here to help.”


	9. Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen & Charles Leclerc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little bit different, hope you all enjoy :)  
> Cheers!

Charles couldn’t supress the shit-eating grin on his face as he hopped out of his Sauber. He had finally managed to finish in points. Granted, he was only tenth, but that didn’t matter to him right now. It was all still very new to him, and he had to be happy with all the little things he could get. He saw Kimi and Sebastian in the distance, both having finished on the podium, and his grin widened even more when Seb gave him a thumbs up, Kimi settling for a small nod. Charles knew that had they not been wearing helmets, Seb would have been grinning at him, Kimi maybe even smiling, and that all made this point worth even more.

It was already much later, when Charles was already back in his hotel room and changed into sweats instead of his race suit, when there was a sudden knock on his door. Charles opened it and was immediately engulfed in a bone crushing hug, Sebastian almost squealing in his ear.

“You did it Charles! I knew you could do it! I’m so proud of you, sweetie.” Sebastian said. Charles gave Kimi a slightly panicked look, the Finn leaning against the doorframe with a sliver of amusement on his lips. 

“Too much champagne.” Kimi mouthed.

“Seb… choking me…” Charles wheezed out, petting the older man on the shoulder. Sebastian pulled back with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, Charlesy, got a little excited there, but you just did so well!” Sebastian cooed, pinching Charles’s cheek. Charles huffed, pushing Seb’s hand away, but he still smiled at the praise.

“Thanks Seb.” He said, beaming at the German.

“It won’t be long before he will outrace us Kimi.” Sebastian told the Finn, his eyes wide. Kimi rolled his eyes as he nudged Sebastian aside with his shoulder, reaching out to pull Charles in for a quick hug, ruffling his hair with a fond smile.

“Well done.” He said gruffly, but the smile was still playing on his lips. Charles hugged back, hiding his face in Kimi’s shoulder so they couldn’t see his still very excited expression, not wanting to come across as too happy with what was quite a minor accomplishment.

“We need to celebrate.” Sebastian announced. Kimi pulled back from Charles, sauntering over to the mini fridge after petting Charles’s shoulder another time. He pulled out three beers, throwing one to Seb, who only barely caught it. He went to hand one of the other two to Charles, but Seb rushed forward, grabbing his wrist.

“You can’t give him beer!” Sebastian gasped, glancing at Charles for a moment before leaning in closer to Kimi. “He’s still a baby.” He whispered not so subtly. Charles pouted, giving him a half-hearted glare.

“Not a baby.” He mumbled. Kimi chuckled.

“He’s 20 years old, Sebby, he can take it.” He tried the reason, not even seeming to be surprised anymore at his teammate’s antics, making Charles wonder how many time something like this had already happened. Sebastian suddenly looked heartbroken, his bottom lip trembling as he looked at Charles.

“But how…” he whined, drawing out the word. “Like a week ago he was still tiny and cute and toddler-ish…” he clung onto Kimi’s arm, giving the Finn a desperate look. “Why do they have to grow up so fast?” He whispered, tears in his eyes. Kimi supressed a laugh, rubbing Seb’s back for a moment.

“That’s life, Sebby. But he’s still adorable, so he still deserves another hug, don’t you think?” he asked, giving Charles an amused smile as the young driver almost paled. Sebastian nodded frantically and rushed over to Charles again, tightly wrapping his arms around the young driver once more. Charles winched but knew better than to resist, settling for pressing a little closer, resting his head on Seb’s shoulder. 

“You’re growing up so fast, little Charlesy, it’s unfair.” Seb whined. Charles peeked at Kimi for help. The Finn once again rolled his eyes, but walked over.

“Come on.” He said softly, carefully guiding them to the couch, Seb still refusing to let go of Charles. Walking with Charles still pressed to his chest proved to be a little too hard for the still slightly intoxicated Ferrari driver, who tripped over his own feet and flopped down on the couch in a heap, but, still without letting go of the Monegasque driver. Kimi sighed in frustration at Seb’s incompetence, but shoved his legs, and Charles’s, away so he could sit as well. 

Seb let out a whine, finally letting go of Charles, who unceremoniously rolled off the sofa onto the ground with a yelp.

“Sebastian! Watch out what you’re doing!” Kimi reprimanded as the German clumsily turned around so he could rest his head on Kimi’s lap. The German grumbled something in return, grasping around for a moment before he shot up with a panicked gasped.

“Where is Charles? Where did our baby boy go?!” Sebastian asked frantically.

“You pushed him off the couch Seb.” Kimi said flatly, gesturing at Charles, who had sat up, pouting slightly from his place still on the ground. Sebastian tried to move closer to Charles, almost falling off the couch himself. Kimi steadied him, rubbing his back.

“It’s okay Seb, you try to sleep off all that champagne, okay? Charles is fine.” Sebastian yawned and instinctively cuddled closer to Kimi as the Finn moved his hand from Seb’s back to his head, moving his fingers through the tousled curls.

“M’kay, you watch Charlesy, yeah?” Sebastian mumbled, already half-asleep. Kimi chuckled.

“Of course, sleep now Sebby.” Kimi said, waiting until the German was snoring softly before gesturing Charles closer. Charles sat down next to him, pressing against his side when Kimi held out his arm. 

“Thank you for taking care of me when I was little, and now.” Charles mumbled. Kimi hummed.

“No problem. You’re easier to watch than Seb.” Kimi said with an amused smile. Charles hummed contently, his eyes fluttering closed as he snuggled against Kimi’s side.

“Night Kimi.” 

“Goodnight Charles.” Kimi answered softly as the young driver’s breathing finally evened out.


	10. Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by: and_they_were_teammates !  
> This didn't quite end up being what I expected and might not fully make sense with your prompt, but I hope you still like it ^-^  
> More requests are very welcome!  
> Cheers!

Max nervously fidgeted with his sleeve as he waited for Christian to let him and Daniel into the office, both drivers in for a rather harsh speech by their boss. Max glanced at Daniel, a little unsure how to act around the Aussie. Daniel had taken care of him when he had been little, but now that Max was his normal size again, it had been a little awkward between them. And today had definitely not helped. 

Another factor that was definitely making everything even harder, was that Max sometimes had a ‘relapse’ to the toddler behaviour, randomly bursting out in tears when he got startled or scared, or even throwing temper tantrums. He tried to hide it as best as he could, but knew Daniel must have noticed by now, the Aussie staying close to him even though Max was still trying to keep his distance, wanting to show everyone he was independent again, although he kind of doubted that himself. 

 

“Come in.” Christian called. Daniel gave Max a small smile, just a quick upturn of his lips, before entering the small office, Max anxiously trailing after him. Christian had a rather solemn look in his face as he gestured for them to sit down at the other side of his desk. Daniel did so immediately, but Max hesitated momentarily, his eyes wide as he regarded the other two men in distrust.

“Sit, Max.” Christian said sternly. Max flinched slightly but sat down. Daniel frowned when he noticed the Dutchman’s bottom lip trembled a little, but Max looked down at his feet, his hat hiding his face partially, making it difficult for Dan to see if Max was actually close to crying.

“So I think you both know why I called you in today.” Christian started. Daniel nodded and glanced at Max again, but the younger driver was still stubbornly looking away. 

“The way you two behaved today is more than disappointing. Racing is one thing, but you two are teammates, and you should have known better, dammit!” Christian slammed his hand down on the desk. It surprised Daniel, who took in a sharp breath, but Max actually whimpered, pressing his hands over his ears. Christian frowned, not quite expecting that kind of reaction.

“Max?” he asked, slightly more calm now. Max shook his head, pulling his legs onto the chair as well, curling into himself, his hands still pressed against the sides of his head. 

“Dan… what is going on?” Christian asked, looking flabbergasted. Daniel shrugged and moved over to Max, kneeling in front of his chair. He had a slight hunch as to what was going on. The way Max was acting now was very similar to the way little Maxy had also acted when he was afraid Daniel, or someone else, was going to get mad at him. Daniel remembered the time little Maxy had been almost inconsolable after he had accidentally broken a cup, crying and shying away from Daniel until the Aussie had reassured him all was okay. 

“Maxy..?” Daniel called out softly. Max only closed his eyes tighter, his hands trembling from where they were still pressed against his ears. “Come here.” Dan murmured, awkwardly gathering the younger man in his arms the best he could, but that had definitely been easier with toddler Max.

Max let out a soft sob and tried to pull away, but eventually sagged into Daniel’s arms, sliding off his chair and onto the floor next to Dan. Daniel gently shushed him, holding him close as he gently rocked him, remembering that had been the easiest way to calm little Max down as well. 

Christian walked around his desk, kneeling down next to them for a moment.

“We’ll talk later, it’s okay Max.” he said gently, reaching out to pet Max’s shoulder. Max shyly peeked up at him and gave him a small nod, still tightly clutching on to his teammate. Christian left the room soon after, leaving Dan and Max alone. 

“It’s okay sweetie.” Daniel murmured as Max shivered and buried his face in Dan’s shoulder. Max sighed shakily.

“I didn’t mean to react like that.” Max mumbled after he had calmed down slightly, still not moving away from Daniel. “God I hate this toddler stuff.” he added angrily. Daniel chuckled.

“You’re not the only one, Fernando told me Stoffel still refuses to go basically anywhere without him there, not that Nando minds of course.” Daniel chuckled, remembering how upset Fernando had been at first when Stoff went back to his normal size, but when he had realised Stoffel still very much needed him, he had still pretended to be grumpy about it, even though everyone could clearly see how happy Nando was that Stoffel wasn’t pushing him away. 

Max let out another grumpy huff but closed his eyes as Daniel carded his fingers through his hair, the Aussie chuckling as Max stifled a yawn.

“Still falling asleep so easily?” Daniel teased as Max cuddled closer, looking quite content even though they were still sitting on the floor.

“Shut up.” Max mumbled sleepily, half-heartedly slamming a hand against Dan’s chest. Max was trying hard to keep his eyes open but made no move to get up. Daniel smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Max’s head.

“It’s okay Max, you can sleep.” Daniel murmured. Max sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as he still clutched onto Daniel with all his might. “I’m not going anywhere Maxy.” Daniel added as Max slowly started to relax in his arms. 

Daniel grinned as Max’s breathing evened out. The Dutchman might be big again now, but Daniel didn’t mind these moments, these occasional reminders of tiny Max. Even though he was pretty sure that sitting on the ground with Max on his lap was going to kill his back. But that was a concern for later


	11. Fernando Alonso & Stoffel Vandoorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned this bit in the last chapter and just had to write it as well (thanks and_they_were_teammates for asking me to do so :D )
> 
> More request are very welcome!

Stoffel anxiously sat in his driver room, waiting until he could go out for the first round of testing. Nando wasn’t here today and for some reason that was making Stoffel uncomfortable. He had gotten so used to spending time with Fernando when he had been a toddler, that now, even though he was big again, he missed having the protective Spaniard around.

After Stoffel went back to his adult size, Nando had mostly stayed away from him, not wanting to crowd him too much since he was pretty sure that wasn’t what Stoffel wanted.

Stoffel’s press officer peeked around the door and told him it was time for the first testing. Stoffel breathed in shakily but nodded, following him towards the car. 

He was surprised to see Fernando in the far corner of the garage, looking at something on his phone. He sighed, suddenly relieved, and walked over.

“Hola Stoff.” Fernando said. Stoffel expected the Spaniard to hug him, and Fernando did see like he wanted to, but he didn’t. 

“Hi. I didn’t expect to see you here today.” Stoffel said, trying to hide his relief as best as he could. Fernando smiled softly.

“I had nothing else to do today.” he shrugged. Stoffel nodded and looked away. He had half hoped Nando had come over for him. He could really use some of the Spaniard’s comfort right now. 

“Are you okay Stoff?” Nando said after a moment, seeing the discomfort on Stoff’s face. Stoffel hesitated but then rushed forward, hugging the other man tightly. Fernando let out a surprised huff but hugged back immediately, shushing him gently as he felt Stoff shudder slightly.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Nando asked softly, protectively hugging him tighter. Stoffel shrugged.

“I just… I missed you… I don’t want to be alone.” Stoffel mumbled, an ashamed blush coming to his cheeks. Fernando pressed a kiss against the side before pulling away.

“It’s okay sweetheart, I’m here, you should have told we sooner.” Fernando soothed, pulling Stoffel to a more secluded area of the garage. An engineer tried to stop them, but the Spaniard’s glare scared him off. 

Fernando looked around for a suitable place to sit, and when he found none, simply flopped down on the ground, sitting with his back against the wall. Stoffel awkwardly stood in front of him for a moment, before Fernando gestured for him to sit down as well. Stoffel did as asked, letting out a surprised huff as Fernando immediately pulled him against his side.

“Was easier when you were small and cute.” Fernando chuckles as he struggled at finding a comfortable way to keep Stoffel close to him. Stoffel let out a laugh, resting his head against Nando’s shoulder, feeling more comfortable now that Fernando was with him

“I’m sorry for ignoring you.” Fernando suddenly said. “I just though you must have gotten sick of me after so much time with me.” 

“I expected to feel like that, but I don’t know… I’m not completely over the toddler stuff yet I think. I can’t stand being alone somewhere.” he admitted, his voice not louder than a murmur. Fernando sighed.

“Is okay sweetie.” he soothed. “You’re still my little Stoff, even if you’re now taller than me.” the Spaniard chuckled.

“Now, you have testing to do, no? I’ll wait till you’re done.” Fernando said, giving Stoffel a little nudge. They both got up again, Stoffel eyeing the garage still slightly wearily. 

“You’ll be here, yeah?” Stoffel asked, even though Fernando had just said so. Fernando nodded.

“Of course sweetie.” he said, pulling Stoffel down to his level to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Now go set a good time, yes?” Fernando added, rubbing Stoffel’s shoulder. Stoffel smiled as Nando hugged him one last time. 

“Thanks Nando.” Stoffel murmured, pressing his face against the Spaniard’s soft sweater. 

“Anytime little one.” Fernando cooed. Stoffel gave him a pointed look, looking down on Nando slightly because of their height difference.

“Not little.” he said. Fernando rolled his eyes, patting Stoff’s cheek.

“Will always be little to me.”


	12. Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way too long since I updated this!!!
> 
> Request by Luna_blue_of_zintowa

“Max? Max where are you?” Daniel called out. He knew his teammate was somewhere in the hospitality, but he had no clue where exactly.

Suddenly, he spotted a figure curled up behind the fake plants in the corner. He snorted and walked over, carefully sliding the plants away to reveal his sleeping teammate. 

“Maxy..?” he said softly, carding his fingers through Max’s hair with a gentle smile. Max was no longer a little chubby toddler running around, but like this, he was still pretty damn adorable. 

Max had, after turning back to his normal self, created the habit of falling asleep in the most random places. More than once, Daniel had caught him curled up on the most uncomfortable of places, but this hiding spot behind the plants was definitely the strangest so far.

Max shifted slightly and yawned, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He smiled groggily when he saw Daniel, and moved closer, Daniel chuckling as Max rested his head on the Aussie’s lap with a sigh.

“What are you doing here Max?” Daniel asked amusedly. 

“Tired…” Max murmured, cuddling closer with a sigh. Daniel continued to card his fingers through the younger man’s hair. 

“We might need to find a more comfortable place though.” Daniel remarked, shifting in an effort to find a comfortable position against the wall. Max sighed and sleepily sat up, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Okay.” he muttered. Daniel helped him onto his feet, the Dutchman immediately wrapping his arms around Daniel’s chest to hug him tightly. Daniel chuckled and gently rubbed the sleepy man’s back. 

“You can’t sleep standing up.” he said. Max huffed, pressing his face in the crook of Dan’s neck.

“Watch me.” he murmured. Daniel pressed a kiss to Max’s temple.

“Come on sleepy Maxy.” he said gently, leading Max towards his driver room. He expected Max to flop down on the small sofa the moment they walked in, but Max stayed cuddled against Dan’s side.

“Lie down Max.” Daniel urged. Max let out a discontented noise and only pressed closer.

“Cuddle?” he muttered, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he glanced up at the Aussie. Daniel grinned and nodded, sitting down on the sofa and allowing the Dutchman to snuggle up against his chest.

“Sleep.” Daniel said softly. “My not-so-little lion.”


	13. Nico Hülkenberg & Sergio Perez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chapter 41 of Tiny Drivers :)

Nico had been quite bummed when Checo was no longer a toddler. He liked taking care of the little one, and honestly just spending time again with his ex-teammate. 

But no Checo was his normal self again, which meant he no longer needed Nico’s help. Still, that didn’t discourage Nico from, well, teasing him with the whole toddler ordeal.

~~

Nico grinned mischievously as he saw Checo walking a little further down the paddock. He quietly jogged over, the Mexican not noticing he was nearing.

With a surprised squeak, Checo was lifted into Hulk’s arms, the German holding him cradled against his chest as best he could. Checo hit his chest, huffing in indignation.

“Put me down idiot!” he said wiggling around. Nico only grinned and rocked him a little.

“You liked it when you were little, and to be fair, you’re not much bigger now.” Nico teased, still holding Checo close while the Mexican pouted, arms folded over his chest.   
“Put. Me. Down.” Checo snarled. Nico shook his head, still grinning mischievously as he walked towards his driver room, still rocking Checo in his arms.

Checo tried desperately to get free, but embarrassingly enough, the rocking did soothe him. He suppressed a yawn with another hit to Nico’s shoulder, but the German still noticed.

“Are you tired, little one?” he teasingly cooed. Checo flipped him off.

“No… instincts from toddler phase.” he mumbled under his breath. Nico hummed, smiling gently.

“It’s adorable.” he whispered, carrying the Mexican into his room. He set Checo down on his sofa and sat down next to him, grinning as he saw the Force India driver’s eyes were drooping, Checo’s face scrunching up in another yawn.

“Thank you, by the way, for taking care of me.” Checo muttered. Nico grinned, his arm resting behind Checo’s head.

“No problem, you really were adorable.” he said. Checo glared but scooted closer, leaning his head against Nico’s shoulder.

“Now I’m sleepy and it’s your fault!” he grumbled, lightly hitting Nico’s chest. Nico wrapped his arm around Checo’s back, pulling him closer until the Mexican could properly snuggle up against his side, eyes fluttered closed already.

Nico pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head.

“Sleep well, not-quite-tiny Checo.”


	14. Mark Webber & Sebastian Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Meh547 for requesting this :) It was really fun to write and I wish I would have gotten around to it sooner :D

Sebastian kept his head low as he moved through the paddock. Today was the first time Mark was back to do some interviews at the track ever since Sebastian had finally turned back to his normal self. 

While he was a toddler, Mark had more than once watched and babysitted him when Kimi was too busy with media obligations., which had been a little odd for them both. It became even more awkward when Seb turned back to his normal self. Seb was more than a little self-conscious, realising his ex-teammate, who hated his guts, had cuddled him to sleep more than once.

“Seb! Wait up!” a distinct Aussie accent called out behind him. Sebastian prayed for it to be Daniel, but he knew better. Mark gave him a concerned look as he walked up next to him.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Sebastian shrugged.

“Bit tired, that’s all.” he answered. Mark tutted and reached out to feel the German’s forehead, making Seb flinch in surprise. Mark frowned.

“I’m just checking your temperature, calm down.” he muttered. Sebastian huffed and swatted his hand away.

“Well, stop it. I’m not a little baby anymore!” he hissed. Mark blinked in surprise, but pulled his hand away.

“Just wanted to make sure you’re okay, mate.” he muttered with a slightly hurt expression. Seb frown and looked away.

“You don’t have to. I don’t want you to.” he snapped. Mark sighed, but did not seem surprised.

“Okay, fair enough.” he said. Sebastian worried his lips between his teeth. He knew he should thank the Aussie for taking care of him, but he had just royally ruined that moment. Mark leaned against the wall.

“Seb, you don't have to be embarrassed about the whole toddler ordeal, I didn’t mind taking care of you.” he said. Sebastian groaned, a blush coming to his cheeks.

“But you don’t like me, at all! And then being forced to look after a toddler version of me,which I’m sure was even more annoying and worse to you than me, you must have minded.” he rambled, getting frustrated. Mark shrugged.

“I didn’t. If all it helped me mind you less, even now.” Mark told him. Sebastian stared at him, shoulders a little hunched and eyes wide, looking a lot more like toddler Seb.

“Thank you.” Seb whispered suddenly, his cheeks colouring. Mark smiled.

“It was no problem, Seb, really.” he answered. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.” he added. Seb shrugged.

“I didn’t really sleep last night…” he said softly. Mark walked over and gently squeezed his shoulder. He already figured Sebastian might struggle sleeping once he turned into his normal self again. Little Sebastian had not been able to sleep on his own, not when he had been staying with Mark, or with Kimi. He had heard from some other drivers that the previously little ones tended to keep some traits from their toddler time, and Mark had somehow already expected it to be the clinginess for Seb.

“You want me to stay with you? Maybe try to take a nap?” Mark proposed. Seb’s brow furrowed again, and it was obvious he was going to protest, but Mark didn’t let him. “You know you won’t sleep well otherwise.” he said. Seb sighed, the blush on his cheeks intensifying a little.

“O-okay… thanks…” he murmure, already turning to walk to his driver room. Mark followed after him, smiling comfortingly when Sebastian awkwardly sat down on the sofa. He sat down next to the German, keeping his distance a little as Sebastian seemed to have some sort of internal struggle.

Then, Sebastian hesitantly scooted closer, curling up against Mark’s side, his legs slung over the Aussie’s lap. Mark wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him in place, chuckling as Sebastian yawned and contently cuddled close.

“Better?” he murmured. Seb nodded, his eyes fluttering closed already. Mark grinned, gently rubbing circles over his back as the German drifted off to sleep.

Mark knew it would still take a while before their pasts would be completely forgotten, but this was a good start, no matter how odd it was.


	15. Fernando Alonso & Stoffel Vandoorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Luna_blue_of_zintowa :D

Fernando walked over to his teammate’s hotel room, wanting to check up on Stoffel. It had been a couple of weeks since Stoffel had turned back to his adult self, but the young Belgian still sought him out often, a little more dependant on Fernando’s comfort from time to time. 

Stoffel hadn’t visited him all day, so Fernando was a little concerned. He knew Stoffel probably wouldn’t mind him coming over, but he still knocked on the door instead of entering immediately (mostly because Stoffel had told him off after the Spaniard kept bursting into his room at the weirdest times, but those were all details.). 

When Stoffel didn’t answer, Fernando slowly pushed the door open. He still had the Belgian’s room keys in case something was wrong, and it came in quite handy in cases like this His young teammate was curled up on his side on the bed, fast asleep. Fernando smiled tenderly when he saw the Belgian was clutching the stuffed toy Fernando had given him, which was shaped like a waffle, of course. 

Toddler Stoffel and the toy had been inseparable, but the Belgian had told Fernando he had lost it as soon as he was big again, which had clearly been a lie. Nando wasn’t upset, he understood Stoffel had been reluctant to admit to keeping the toy, the Belgian was already struggling to adjust, and he didn’t want to seem any weaker, even though Fernando had told him multiple times it was understandable and no one thought any less of him.

Fernando walked over to Stoffel, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Stoffel? Sweetie?” he tried gently, carding his fingers through Stoffel’s hair. Stoffel’s nose wrinkled up a little, instinctively leaning into Fernando’s touch as he nuzzled the waffle toy. Eventually, his eyes fluttered open, smiling groggily at Fernando when he spotted the Spaniard.

“Nando.” he murmured contently, cuddling closer to Fernando as best he could, bringing the toy down to his chest. He suddenly tensed, realising he was holding the toy were Nando could see it, and started to blush as he tried to fumble the toy out of sight. Fernando stopped him, chuckling lightly.

“It’s okay.” he said gently. Stoffel pulled a face, sitting up. He refused to look at Fernando, keeping his eyes on his lap, pulling at a loose thread on the waffle toy. Fernando sat down next to him, rubbing his back. Stoffel sighed in frustration.

“I tried to throw it away.” he murmured. “But I couldn’t.” Fernando hummed, pulling the Belgian closer to his side.

“Don’t be embarrassed, you have been a toddler for weeks, is normal to still have some features from that.” Fernando said. Stoffel huffed.

“I wish it could all just be over.” he murmured. “Would be so much easier, also for you.” he added, before yawning and rubbing at his eyes. Nando grinned.

“Is okay, I like being there for you, cariño.” he answered, the soothing circles he was still rubbing over Stoffel’s shoulder making the younger man start to doze off again. “Come here.” he added, shuffling further onto the bed so Stoffel could snuggle up against his side, the stuffed waffle pressed against his face again.

“Thanks Nando.” Stoffel murmured sleepily. Nando smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Stoffel’s head.

“Anytime.” he whispered in return.


	16. Nico Hülkenberg & Carlos Sainz Jr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the Renault video from Nico and Carlos climbing the Monza banking, and I just had to write this ^^

Nico grinned and shoved Carlos’s shoulder, the Spaniard drawing in a sharp breath as he tried to stay balanced on the steep slope of the Monza banking. Hulk made sure to steady him, not wanting his teammate to hurt himself. Carlos huffed and frowned back at him, holding the GoPro to face Nico. 

“I trusted you.” he grumbled. Nico rolled his eyes and fondly ruffled the Spaniard’s hair, Carlos unconsciously leaning in to the touch with a hum.

Nico grinned cheekily and winked before running down the steep hill, chuckling as he finally succeeding at stopping himself. Carlos was still at the top, seeming a bit apprehensive at the thought of running down.

“Come on Carlos, we want to see you fall!” Nico yelled, rolling his eyes a little when Carlos sat down instead of running, looking down at Nico with a sheepish smile. Nico was almost ready to rush back up to get his former toddler teammate when he saw Carlos’s wide eyes, but at that moment the Spaniard slowly stood up, stumbling a little before starting to run.

Nico held his breath as Carlos passed him, noticing the slightly panicked look on Carlos’s face. He quickly stood up and moved after him, turning just in time to see Carlos trip and fall with a startled yelp. Nico was the first to reach him as Carlos sat up with a groan.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked worriedly, reaching out to brush some wayward strands of hair out of the Spaniard’s face. Carlos nodding and glanced down at his hands, the surfaces of his palms slightly scraped. Nico tutted and looked at the scrapes and cuts more closely, Carlos letting out a whine as Nico’s thumb pressed against the hurt skin. 

“I’m sorry sweetie.” Nico said softly, helping Carlos onto his feet. “Come on, I’ll clean those scraped back in the driver room.” he added softly. 

“No, I-I’m okay!” Carlos immediately said, before sniffling a little. Nico hugged him close, gently rubbing Carlos’s back as the Spaniard started to cry quietly.

“Did it scare you Liebling?” Nico whispered, sighing in empathy when Carlos nodded, the former toddler trembling as he cuddled close to Nico.

“Come.” Nico said gently, handing the two GoPros to one of the Renault staff, before leading Carlos back to the hospitality, the Spaniard huddled close to his side as he continued to sniffle.

In the driver room, Nico pushed Carlos in direction of the couch, before rummaging around in search of some rubbing alcohol.

“N-nico…” Carlos whimpered. Nico grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and some cotton pads, before heading back and kneeling down in front of Carlos. 

“This will hurt a little sweetheart.” Nico murmured, grabbing one of Carlos’s hands. Carlos was truly crying now, large tears rolling down his cheeks. Nico cleaned Carlos’s scraped palms as quickly as he could, pursing his lips as Carlos whined and tried to pull away.

“All done, come here little one.” Nico cooed, sitting down next to Carlos. Carlos immediately cuddled close, which was slightly more difficult now that he wasn’t tiny anymore. Nico wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing Carlos’s temple.

“I’ve got you sweetie, I still got you.”


	17. Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by: Luna_blue_of_zintowa, I hope you like it :33  
> I haven't updated this in 2 months, I'm so sorry :0  
> I'll try to update sooner from now on, lemme know what you want to read :3

“Kimi? What’s wrong?” Seb asked sleepily as he shuffled into the living room. The Finn was sagged on the sofa, a heavy frown on his face.

“Can’t sleep.” he muttered. Sebastian flopped down next to him, patting his knee.

“Want to see some more photos of toddler you?” he asked with a teasing grin. Kimi glared at him.

“You’ll never make me forget that happened huh?” he grumbled. Sebastian snorted.

“Never ever!” he sing-songed. Kimi showed him his middle finger and Seb pretended to be offended.

Kimi yawned and then huffed, making Seb smile slightly. He knew how much Kimi valued his sleep, and consequently understood how frustrating this was for him.

“There is one thing we can try…” Sebastian mused. Kimi rubbed at his eyes and sighed.

“I have the feeling I will regret this, but what is it?” he muttered. Sebastian grinned and kissed his cheek.

“Wait here.” he said, getting up and heading into the kitchen.

He got out a mug and some milk and popped it into the microwave, humming as he waited for it to heat up. When it was sufficiently warm, he carried it back to the living room.

Kimi scoffed when he realised what Seb’s Master plan was. 

“Fuck off.” Kimi grumbled, pushing Seb’s hand away when the German tried to hand him the mug.

“Come on, just try.” Seb sighed. Kimi frowned at him but shook his head.

“I’m not a toddler anymore.” he said gruffly. Seb rolled his eyes.

“I know, but this will help. You want to sleep, so just try.” he said, pushing the mug firmly into Kimi’s hand. He got up when the phone rang, leaving Kimi to decide what to do with the milk.

When he returned, the mug was almost empty and Kimi’s eyes were fluttering closed for progressively longer periods. 

“Come on.” Seb whispered, taking the mug and setting it on the small table. He took Kimi’s hand and pulled him onto his feet. The Finn hummed and pulled the German into his arms, pushing his face in the crook of Seb’s neck as he tried to stifle a yawn. Seb smiled and pressed a kiss to Kimi’s temple, pulling back slightly and taking a step towards the bedroom, leading Kimi after him.

Kimi flopped down on the bed on his stomach, his face pressed in the pillow. Seb chuckled and sat down next to him, rubbing Kimi’s back gently.

“No toddler anymore, huh?” he said teasingly. 

“Shut up.” Kimi grumbled, voice sleepy.

“You’re still adorable.” Sebastian whispered, grinning as he patted Kimi’s head, carding his fingers through the Finn’s short hair. “Even cute when not a toddler.” 

Kimi kicked him, but the movement was half-heartedly. Kimi rolled around to rest his head on Seb’s shoulder, cuddling into him as his eyes fell closed. 

“Thanks.” he muttered very softly. Seb grinned, kissing his forehead.

“You’re welcome.”


	18. Marcus Ericsson & Kevin Magnussen & Charles Leclerc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based for a request for some Marcus & Charles, combined with the ideas I got when rereading the chapters I wrote about Kevin and Marcus taking care of Charles :)  
> Not the best or longest chapter, but I have loads of exams at the moment so I'm just braindead x_X

“Morning.” Marcus muttered as he turned over and pulled the Dane into his chest. Kevin yawned and snuggled closer, his eyes fluttered closed again. Then he drew in a sharp breath and scrambled to sit up.

“Need to check on Charles.” he muttered sleepily. Marcus smiled softly and pulled him down again.

“Charles is not a toddler anymore honey.” he said. Kevin frowned at him and then sighed.

“Right, yeah of course… sorry.” he mumbled, cuddling back into Marcus again. Marcus smiled.

“Do you miss having him around?” he asked softly. Kevin scoffed.

“Why would I?” he grumbled. Marcus gave him a knowing look, making Kevin sigh. “Fine, I miss him.” he muttered, hiding his face in the crook of Marcus’s neck.

“I miss him too.” Marcus whispered, cuddling the shorter man closer to him. 

There was a knock at the door, and Kevin frowned, swatting Marcus’s chest.

“You go open.” he grumbled. Marcus chuckled and kissed his forehead, before getting up and quickly dressing.

He was a little surprised to find Charles waiting at their door, the young Monégasque seeming a little embarrassed and hesitant. 

“Morning.” Marcus greeted gently. Charles gave him a small smile.

“H-hi, sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you, I can go..?” he stuttered. Marcus chuckled.

“Come in, buddy.” he said, stepping back to let Charles pass him. Charles hesitated again when Marcus turned to face him, kicking the door closed behind him. 

“Come here.” Marcus said with a gentle smile, opening his arms a little for Charles to snuggle up against him. Marcus chuckled and gently patted his hair. 

“Sorry, is this all a little weird.” Charles muttered, hands clutching on tightly to Marcus’s shirt.

“Charles?” Kevin said in surprise as he walked into the living room. Charles peeked up from Marcus’s shoulder and grinned widely, shuffling over and hugging the Dane tightly as well. Kevin sighed and hugged back, pressing a kiss to Charles’s temple.

“Hi little one.” he murmured, ruffling Charles’s hair. Charles huffed and pulled back a little.

“Not little anymore.” he grumbled. Kevin rolled his eyes and pinched his cheek.

“Still little. “ he said softly, pulling Charles closer again. Charles contently cuddled into his arms again, only peeking up with wide eyes until Marcus walked over as well, hugging them both to his chest. 

“Missed you.” Charles whispered under his breath.

“You can always come to us, sweetie.” Marcus told him, Kevin nodding in agreement. Charles blushed slightly as he glanced at them.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” he said. Kevin smiled, patting his cheek.

“No worries, little pup, it was our pleasure.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Back to normal (like magic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921824) by [Rizz07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07)




End file.
